Slayer Girl
by Pixie Child
Summary: It's lonely alone. Two alones can make it less lonely, if only for a night. AU Dawn/Faith


**Pairing**: Dawn/Faith  
**Timeline**: Goes AU post mid-season 5  
**Summary**: It's lonely alone. Two alones can make it less lonely, if only for a night.  
**A/N**: Don't know where this came from. One moment, I was updating fanlistings, the next I was trying to get this down before it was gone.  
**Beta**: Sami (aka Challange Goddess of all Things Fic) She really is a goddess!  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.

----------------

Dawn raised the stake and slammed it down into the vampire's chest. It exploded into a cloud of ash. Before the dust had settled, she was up again, fighting the next. She'd taken down three of them already and there were only two left: one currently operating under the delusion he could take her and a female that was circling her, looking for a way in.

"You won't survive as a slayer."

The voice came from her right and Dawn spared a fraction of a second to look over.

Her dance partner took his opening, backhanding her hard enough to make her stagger, before He laughed confidently and took a step toward her. "Your friend is right. Not only that, you won't last the night." He hit her again, but this time, she was ready.

She went with it, falling into the girl vamp and hissed in pain.

The monster hissed back and gabbed her arm.

"You know, I never got into that whole cat-fight thing," Dawn took hold of the wrist on her arm. "Sorry." She quickly bent it until she heard the satisfying snap. The female vampire screamed in pain as she was hurled into her companion, knocking them both over. Advancing, Dawn staked the blonde as she walked by, eyes on the male. Too stupid to realize that he didn't have a hope in hell, he clawed at her as he tried to stand. She used that momentum to haul him to his feet and slammed the wood home. He actually looked shocked as he disintegrated to dust.

As she began to brush the remains of the vampire off of herself, she heard clapping coming from behind her. She whirled around, the stake raised in case she had miscounted.

"Very nice there. But you still won't survive as a slayer. You think too much, Dawnie."

As the other woman came forward, Dawn snarled at her. "Shouldn't you be rotting in a jail cell somewhere in LA?"

The Slayer smirked and spread her arms in a defenseless gesture. "Good behaviour."

"I didn't think they let convicted psychopaths out for good behaviour."

"Wasn't convicted. I confessed, remember? 'sides, they do anything when the council is desperate enough. Those old bastards have too damn much power."

"Why the hell would they do that?"

"The world's short a slayer, or haven't you heard?" She stopped less then a foot away from Dawn and crossed her arms. "Apparently, one Buffy Summers met an untimely fate a few years back and the after about six months of the world falling apart without anyone to stop it, the useless wonders decided it was time to spring me and give me a chance to be rehabilitated. It was either that or have me offed and try to break in a new girl. But time was kinda important, you know? But I'm sure if they knew Dawn the Mini-Slayer was on the job, they wouldn't have bothered." She gave Dawn a once-over and leered. "I love the look, Dawnie. It just screams jail-bait."

Dawn sheathed the stake with her left hand and reached behind her with the right. Her hand rested on the hilt of her favoured weapon, out of Faith's sight. "I am twenty two, you know."

"Huh." The older woman looked Dawn again and laughed. "Well, you'd never know it. Without all your makeup, you don't look older then seventeen or eighteen." Dawn frowned.

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Pretty much all night. I wasn't sure if that was you." She gestured to the hand behind Dawn's back. "Look, if I wanted to fight, you'd be down already."

"Then what do you want?"

"I just figured I'd say 'hi' and see if you wanted to get a drink."

"You stalked me all night to ask me to a bar?"

Faith shrugged. "Why not? There isn't a hell of a lot else to do here."

Dawn dropped her arm to her side. "Alright, fine." Faith grinned and sauntered right up to the younger woman and draped an arm around her as they left the park. "But you're buying."

----

"So what're you doing in Cleveland, anyways?" Dawn shouted over the music as they danced together. Faith's hand fell from Dawn's shoulder to her hip and pulled her tighter.

"Honestly, I was just passing through. The Council said that there was a hellmouth issue out here and that some loser demons were trying to do the whole hell-on-earth thing out here, too." Faith grinded into her and winked. "Don't suppose you know anything about that?"

"Got 'em last night. They put up less of a fight then Cordy could have. It was pretty sad." Dawn draped her arms over Faith's shoulders and leaned in as they rocked together. "Even if they'd done what they wanted, they'd have been the bitches of the underworld." As the Slayer's arm began to reach across her back, Dawn pulled away. "I need another drink." Dawn danced over to the bar, her bare back glistening with sweat. It was only then that Faith paid any attention to the weapon that was protruding from a scabbard half by her belt tightly across her waist. It actually matched Dawn's outfit and, given the type of crowd at the bar, looked as though it could have been an accessory rather then an actual weapon. But the exposed skin was too much of a temptation, and she chose to pay attention to the girl rather then the blade. "Four shots." Dawn hollered at the bartender over the crowd of people. The guy took one look at her, and poured her drinks over the complaints of the other customers. She slapped some money down on the counter and handed two of the shot glasses to Faith. "You got the beers so this is on me. Cheers."

Faith quirked an eyebrow as she took them and then watched Dawn down both of hers in one go. "Nice. You really are all grown up."

Dawn sneered in reply. "So kind of you to notice. You gonna drink those or should I take them back?" Faith knocked hers back the way Dawn had.

"Potent." She blinked. "What was that?"

"Club special. They've got magik users as bartenders. It's a rush." Dawn leaned in so that her mouth was just barely touching her ear. "Wanna get outta here?"

Faith grabbed her head and kissed her hard. After a few moments, she let Dawn pull back, panting. "I never wanted anything more."

----

They were both gasping for breath when Faith slammed the motel door shut behind them. "So, did'ja do that to the shirt yourself or did some vamp do it for you?" Dawn looked down at her ripped leather shirt, the bottom frayed just below her bra with sleeves that had clearly been ripped away and the front torn open nearly all the way down.

"What, you don't like it?" Dawn ran her hand down her chest slowly, not breaking eye contact with Faith as she swayed.

Faith blinked, trying to focus. "Just askin'."

"I hated the sleeves. Ever try to fight with leather sleves? So I tore them off. With the bottom. The front..." She toyed with the coller as she backed up towards the bed, "Let's just say I had an over-eager blonde over one night who couldn't figure how to take it off. She was hot, but really stupid." As she crawled into the center of the bed, she took off the belt that held the stake as well as the knife. As she threw it onto the floor, the knife fell from the holster.

Faith gasped. "What the fuck?" She stared at the blade in shock.

Dawn grinned. "Recognize it?"

"That's mine!"

"Mine now."

"Where the hell did you get it?"

"The Sunnydale police force was kinda lax when I left. I figured I should take something to remember where I came from. Even if I didn't exist when it was used. I walked right in and took it. Nobody said a thing."

"Shit."

"Now, did you want to look at the shiny toy all night or do you want to play with something better?"

Faith grinned and tore her gaze away from the knife to look at Dawn. "Somehow, Dawn, I don't thing that old thing is better then you."

----

When Faith woke up a few hours later, Dawn was gone along with the few things that had been there before. "Fuck!" She looked around the room for any sign that she might be coming back. There wasn't anything there, but a note on the desk by the bed.

F,  
I had a great night, but I have to go. People to save, demons to kill. Maybe I won't 'make it' as a Slayer, but I sure as hell won't go down without doing some serous damage first. I learned from the best and have the knife to prove it. Thanks for making me feel real. See you around,  
D

"Fuck!" Faith swore again and went to crumple up the note when she saw something written on the back

Giles: London, England  
Willow&Tara: Copenhagen, Denmark  
Cordelia&Wesley: New York City, USA  
Spike: Back with Dru. Again. We'll see how long that'll last.

Well, maybe it wasn't a total loss after all, she thought.

"'See you around', huh? You better believe it, Dawnie."


End file.
